


Unlucky

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, End of the World, M/M, No happy endings, Superior Iron Man, This Is Sad, Told from your POV, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: Some would consider you unlucky to have witnessed the events that bring about the end of the world. But as you watched him hug the body of the man he loved, you understand. More than anything you just feel sympathy.Warning: THIS IS SAD. There is death. This is not a happy ending





	Unlucky

It had been a normal day for you, you did this every morning with your schedule played out by the minute. However, at the last moment you’d made a last minute decision that would let you witness the end of the world. You’d decided to drop by the bank and deposit the check you’ve been carrying since last night. Most places did direct deposit and so did the bakery but there was something calming about visiting the bank sometimes. **  
**

As you stepped inside the bank you paused and let the silence and the soft smell of vanilla fill your senses. You glanced around and smiled at the security guard, Roy, if you remembered correctly. You’d had many a soft discussions with him before so you give him a wave and headed to a line.

The bank was a little busy with 4 people in front of you and the other tellers were similarly busy so you settled in to wait patiently. No reason to rush today it was your day off and you wanted to just kind of enjoy the moment. It was rare you found something to enjoy and had a good day so you would savor it.

There was a young man in front of you, early 20s with curly dark chestnut hair and a smile playing around his lips. He looked vaguely familiar but you just can’t figure it out but honestly mostly? He reminded you of your Jackson, your beautiful son.

The same one you’d buried a scant 18 months earlier and still missed him so much. You are suddenly back in that night when you’d gotten the phone call from the hospital, letting you know that Jack had been in an accident. You remember how you felt rushing to the hospital, heart in your throat and terrified, because you lived for Jackson. He was the only reason you were still on this wretched planet during that time and you couldn’t lose him. It would destroy you.

You’d rushed into the hospital, demanding to know where they’d taken Jack, just to be sat down and told to wait a moment. You’d known then somehow, the world around you froze. When the sympathetic looking doctor had come out, you’d known almost instinctively what he was going to say.

Your Jack, the boy you’d loved for 23 years, the boy you’d cherished was gone. In that moment your world was destroyed. You’d stumbled and not gotten back up for a long while. You still went to Jackson’s grave daily, you took him flowers and told him stories. You told him how your life was going and always made sure to tell him how much you missed him.

Seeing this young man with the soft smile and curly locks and soft look in his hazel eyes, you saw your Jackson. Which is whey when the quiet morning went to hell in the next few moments you tried to keep him safe.

It honestly happened so quickly. The line had moved forward and there’s been a crack in the air. You turned to see Roy fall to the floor, red blossoming across the front of his uniform.

There were screams and you watch as 6 men in ski masks and large guns pretty much cut off every exit.

“Everybody get down now!” One of them yelled, voice low and commanding as he swept his gun over the tops of everyone  in the bank. You slowly get to the floor, watching as others do the same and the young man from before fiddles with his fancy watch before getting down onto the floor also.

“Look everyone, stay calm and no one has to get hurt. We just need them to open the safe and give us the money they have and we’ll go.” Another of the robbers spoke up.

“We do have this place wired though, so you might want to do as we asked,“ the first who’d spoken was talking to the lady behind the desk who looked utterly terrified.

A little girl sitting next to her mother started sobbing and that seemed to set off the robbers. You aren’t sure exactly what happened because it had seemed instantaneous. One of the men with the guns was screaming at the mother and waving his gun in the child’s face and the young man so much like her Jackson had said something and now he was laying on the floor.

You rush to him, shrugging off your jacket and pressing it against his chest, staining it red. There’s so much blood.

“Hey, please stay with you.” You plead when he groans at the pressure and meets your gaze. “What’s your name? I’m Tammy.”

“….Peter..” His voice is young, and so different from Jack’s but still somehow you are seeing your son die in front of you and you can’t let that happen. There’s blood trickling from his lips and you hear the robbers arguing. They were freaking out and apparently one of them had recognized Peter but you weren’t really paying attention to them.

“Peter you need to stay with me sweetheart. Talk to me,” You begged of him, “Do you have someone special you need to see after all this is over with?”

You kept pressure on his chest but sweet goddess there was so much blood and you knew, in the back of your mind that Peter wasn’t going to go home after all this. Still you prayed for a miracle as you tried to rouse Peter from where his eyes were slipping shut.

“…..T’ny?” he wheezed softly, a gurgling in his throat.

“Tony? Who’s that? Your boyfriend?” You ask, keeping all your attention on him and begging with whoever listening that he wouldn’t slip away.

“S’my fiance.” He whispered out with a crooked little smile coming over his face. There’s a big commotion and lots of sound from behind you but you keep your eyes on Peter. Then there’s someone else there, pushing you aside somewhat roughly.

You can’t help but gape because Tony Stark glowing and clad in silver with whatever it was he called himself now? Superior Iron Man? Sat clutching at Peter almost desperately and now you realize why Peter had been familiar. You’d seen him on numerous front covers of newspapers, on the arm of one Tony Stark, always smiling.

You’d read article after article about how one Peter Parker kept the other from obliterating everything and kept him human. You’d read stories about how Stark’s power source was global and if the man wanted to he could pretty much destroy the human race in a single word.

But now? You watched him hold Peter’s face gently and beg with him. You weren’t sure what he was saying but you could read the desperation on his face and in his eyes. This was a man faced with losing everything.

“Petey,” his voice was pleading and it struck a chord in you, “Stay with me Sweetheart please? We can try it. Just like with me?”

You wondered what he was talking about but your heart dropped from it’s momentary hope as Peter shook his head.

“…..wouldn’t work…..advanced healing….” Peter murmured and then coughed and a spray of red splashed across the clean metal and you knew. There wouldn’t be a miracle. Not this time.

It seemed Stark knew too, he was pressing desperate kisses to Peter’s face soft words you couldn’t hear spilling from his lips.

“….love you Anthony….” Peter whispered and you watched, horrified but unable to look away as he went limp and you witnessed the breaking of a heart the world claimed didn’t exist.

There were tears, both on your face and unsurprisingly on his. He continued to press soft kisses to Peter’s bloodied face, hands stroking his hair and you could see the agony in his gaze but also the anger. The righteous anger and the tick in his jaw and somehow you knew.

“I’ll be with you shortly, Sweetheart, we all will.”

Oh. You’d heard the stories as well as anyone else, and the joking comments about how the only thing keeping the world alive was Peter. And now? Well you’d seen the darkness in the world snuff out that light yourself.

You continued to watch as Stark pulled Peter up into his lap. Humming softly and just rocking him. Similar to how you’d used to rock your Jackson, the way you rocked his teddy bear that sat on your bed. A different kind of love but similar in devotion.

The lights were starting to turn a strange glowing blue color and you supposed it was ok. You’d get to be with Jack again and Stark? He’d get to follow Peter wherever he was.

Honestly, the most important part of it? Was that you didn’t blame him. Not one bit. You watched as he continued to stroke Peter’s hair and hum and you knew you’d witnessed something powerful. And you knew that in those moments after Jackson had died you’d have done the same thing.

There was a loud explosion and the tinkling of glass and as the world faded away in a bright blast of blue. The image of Stark cradling Peter’s body against his, face buried in his neck ingrained in your vision.

Your last thoughts were of how the world ending tasted of ozone and ash and of your Jackson. You hoped you’d find him and that Stark would find Peter again.

Would the taste of ash follow you into death? It was ok if it did.

Because you understood that love.


End file.
